Inverno
by YKT
Summary: Um verdadeiro espetáculo. PRESENTE PARA A SRTA. ABRACADABRA \XD/


Yoi. Mais uma fic, fruto de uma noite de inspiração n.n

Na verdade, eu tinha escrito ela pensando em usá-la como minha estréia de participação daquele treco dos trinta cookies e trinta fics ou sei lá o que... -.- Mas, como eu tinha prometido dar uma fic de presente para a Srta. Abracadabra e no fim desisti dela por ter percebido que simplesmente não sairia mais nada além da terceira ou quarta página, resolvi presenteá-la com esta. XD Ela já leu e disse que é uma maravilha ô.o

Well, enjoy X3 (Mas se não gostarem, podem me bater. Eu dei permissão para a Abracadabra, darei aos leitores também x3)

AVISO: a fic não foi betada. u.u"

* * *

Que estranho pensar que, do outro lado do mundo, as pessoas não vêem esse espetáculo. 

Claro, não poderiam ver agora. No outro lado do mundo, é verão. Quente, com enxames de insetos, em alguns lugares. Quente, com as nuvens se condensando e desabando estrondosamente na terra. Quente, com o ar seco castigando todos, que precisam respirá-lo asperamente para sobreviver.

Lá é quente. Lá, as pessoas não vêem esse espetáculo. Não sentem a brisa forçando a sua entrada na pele das pessoas, o lençol fino de frieza suavemente tocando a pele. Não sentem a neve pousar nas suas roupas, cabelos, mãos, como plumas delicadas que derretem e brilham, puras.

Lá, mesmo quando é inverno, não existem árvores negras, de galhos agudos, finos e numerosos para contrastar com neve lenta, branca, flutuando...

As árvores estão todas mortas, penso de repente.

"_Por quê"? _, uma voz pergunta, curiosa. Não sei de quem é, mas respondo.

"Porque a neve as toca, mas em vez de derreter e brilhar enquanto escorre por seus galhos,", pondero, "fica lá."

"Como se descansasse. Depois de todo o trabalho para descer dos céus, é como se a neve descansasse, fragilmente equilibrada sobre as árvores imóveis e silenciosas."

"_E daí?"_, rebate a voz, inconscientemente audaciosa.

"E daí", explico com calma, "que a neve não derrete porque as árvores não são quentes. E se as árvores não são quentes, então não são vivas."

"_Isso contradiz tudo o que você aprendeu sobre árvores até hoje."_, é o comentário da voz. Não parece interessada como há poucos instantes. Sua curiosidade se esvaiu; só deve estar mantendo a conversa por educação.

"Sei disso", confesso, expirando com força para ver uma nuvem de fumaça quente surgir no ar parado à minha frente. "Mas você também contradiz tudo o que eu já aprendi sobre eventos paranormais."

De súbito, sei que a voz sorri.

Com ela, seu dono.

Por um instante, seus olhos aparecem no ar. São como turquesa lapidada. Turquesa viva, noto, pois nada morto como as árvores reluziria tão alegremente.

"_Sou um evento paranormal?"_, a voz indaga meigamente.

"Definitivamente não é normal.", respondo, e, para a minha surpresa, uma risada melodiosa e macia enche o ar.

"_Acho que tem razão."_ As duas turquesas vivas brilham de novo. "_Seu amigo?"_

"É...", falo, seguindo seu olhar. Com um sentimento estranho e cálido que faz meus ombros relaxarem, sorrio para o garoto adormecido ao meu lado. "É, é meu amigo.", repito.

"_Um rapaz valoroso, pelo que vejo."_. Notando meu espanto, a voz se ergue de novo. "_Confia em você, ou não dormiria tão tranqüilamente."_.

"Como pode saber se ele é valoroso ou não?", pergunto educadamente.

"_Pelos seus olhos..."_

"Fechados?"

A voz ri mais uma vez. Gosto do som e sorrio.

"_Sim, mesmo fechados.",_ confirma a voz, com vestígios do riso a sacudirem sua musicalidade; mas é agradável. "_Mas não é só por isso."_

"Diga-me pelo que mais é.", peço.

Naquele pequeno segundo, seu rosto apareceu. Aquele segundo, que pareceu muito menor do que um segundo deve ser.

Seus lábios sorriam. Eram translúcidos, com um leve brilho perolado. Podia ser tanto um homem quanto uma mulher, tanto um velho quanto uma criança. De qualquer forma, não tentei descobrir; apenas percebi, perplexo, que estava a milímetros do meu, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha ânsia de me afastar.

"_Diga-me o seu nome."_ Era uma ordem. Gentil, mas uma ordem.

"Mihael Keehl... Não.", cortei-me, balançando levemente a cabeça. "Meu nome é Mello.", respondi com firmeza.

"_Diga-me o nome do seu amigo."_

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Era uma informação que eu não podia fornecer, por lealdade.

E, de qualquer forma, eu não a tinha.

"_Eu suspeitei."_. O rosto sorriu serenamente, e tornou a desaparecer. Quando achei que havia ido embora, sua voz fez-se ouvir. "_Rapaz, meu nome é Inverno."_

"Você é o inverno?", indago, olhando divertido para onde o rosto estava há poucos instantes.

"_Não. Meu nome é Inverno. Mas não sou o inverno."_

"Não faz sentido." Mas não me importo.

"_Agora. Você há de descobrí-lo.", _afirmou a voz, segura.

Sorrio. Parece verdade.

"_Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Mello." _Ergo um pouco as sobrancelhas, arregalo os olhos, entreabro os lábios.

A neve brilha em todos os lugares. Uma luz suave ilumina e tinge de cinza as árvores antes negras, reluz ofuscantemente no chão.

"Vai embora, Inverno?"

"_Não. Sempre volto."_, diz a voz, parecendo levemente distante, como uma imagem desbotada. "_Sempre volto, no inverno. Alguém tem que jogar neve em cima das suas cabeças, não é?"_

Surpreendido, rio. Então, é mesmo o inverno.

"_Espero que nos reencontremos."_ Parece mais distante do que antes. A voz ressoa algumas vezes, reverbera e ondula no ar.

Deixo a cabeça pender para a frente; parece pesada...

"Não tenha muitas esperanças." Um suspiro. "Não sei se ainda vou estar vivo no próximo inverno."

Mas não ouço nada em resposta. A voz parou de perder tempo comigo e se foi.

Mesmo assim, digo, porque parece preciso. Mesmo não havendo ninguém para ouvir, preciso completar aquele diálogo... Monólogo.

"Foi um prazer te conhecer, Inverno."

A neve continuou a cair, sem interromper seu espetáculo.

* * *

Acharam ridículo? Digam sem medo :D 

E sim, o amigo é o Matt. XP

Bye

YKT.


End file.
